The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for monitoring, analyzing and communicating information related to activity occurring in a monitored location from a remote location.
In a variety of contexts and situations in modern society, an individual may be forced to reside within a facility for an indeterminate and possibly lengthy amount of time. Effective monitoring of the individual is often desirable and necessary to promote the welfare of the individual who is confined to the facility.
A patient in a long-term healthcare facility, for example, may be forced to reside in a room of the healthcare facility where the patient can rest and where medical treatment can be readily administered to the patient. Due to a severe medical condition, the patient may need to reside within the room for extended periods of time. Visitation by family or friends of the patient is often desirable to promote the present comfort and future recuperation of the patient. When the patient must remain in the healthcare facility for a protracted length of time, however, visitors of the patient may need to attend to the patient frequently at various times of the day and night during the patient's stay at the healthcare facility. In some situations, friends, family and other visitors of the patient may need to share the burden of visitation periods for the patient, particularly if the medical condition of the patient is dire and requires substantially constant attention. It can be appreciated that repeated and prolonged periods of visitation can be mentally, physically and emotionally draining for the visitors seeking to comfort the patient in the healthcare facility.